Hijo de un cadre
by SaiyanxDragon
Summary: Sasaki Yusei era un niño "común y corriente" como cualquier otra persona, viviendo solamente con su madre felizmente en japón ya que el no conoció a su padre. Pero debido a la enfermedad de su madre, lo llevo a saber la verdad acerca de su padre y sus orígenes y de lo que era el realmente. Ocxharem
1. Prologo: Conociendo a mi padre

*Ubicación: Tokyo,Japón*

Nos ubicamos en un departamento en el centro de tokyo donde dentro se podía ver a una hermosa mujer pelinegra recostada en la cama y junto a ella esta un niño pelinegro de unos 7 años de edad agarrando la mano de su madre

Oka-san, te vas a poner bien,verdad?.-pregunto el niño con lagrimas en los ojos viendo a su madre sonreir

Cariño, ojala te pudiera decir que si pero me temo que no es así.-dijo su madre mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su hijo

Pero Oka-san, no me quiero quedar solo, no quiero que me dejes solo, prometo portarme bien y no hacer travesuras pero no me dejes oka-san.-dijo el niño mientras lagrimas empezaban a bajar por sus mejillas

Mi pequeño yusei, tu no vas a estar solo, recuerdas aquellas veces que tu me preguntabas por tu padre.-dijo su madre mientras secaba las lagrimas de yusei

Hai oka-san, siempre me decías que me parecía a el pero que el no podía estar con nosotros ya que el era alguien muy importante.-dijo yusei mientras veía a su madre

Así es cariño, me puse en contacto con el y le conté mi situación y el prometió cuidarte, el vendrá hoy en la noche para explicarte algunas cosas, así que no vas a estar solo mi pequeño.-dijo su madre mientras sonreía

Pero oka-san, yo quiero estar contigo, no me quiero separar de ti, de seguro que oto-san sabrá que hacer.-dijo yusei

Yusei, tu eres muy inteligente para un niño de tu edad, ya debes saber que no hay cura para mi enfermedad pero no estés triste cariño, ya que yo siempre estaré cuidando de ti y siempre estaré aquí.-dijo mientras ponía su dedo sobre el pecho de yusei apuntando a su corazón mientras se quedaba dormida

Oka-san, no quiero perderte.-dijo yusei con lagrimas en los ojos mientras veia a su madre dormir

*Timeskip: 4 horas después*

Se encontraba yusei sentado junto a su madre leyendo un comic para que al instante alguien llamara a la puerta

Espero que sea oto-san.-dijo yusei parándose para empezar a caminar dirigiéndose a la puerta para al momento de abrir se encuentra con un hombre de ojos color violeta y cabello negro con la parte de adelante de color rubio.- quien es usted?

Mi nombre es azazel y supongo que tu debes de ser yusei, mi hijo.-dijo sonriendo el ahora conocido como azazel

Oto-san?, en serio tu eres mi oto-san?.-pregunto yusei viendo a azazel

Claro que soy yo hijo.-dijo azazel agachándose para estar a la altura de yusei

Oto-san, siempre te quise conocer.-dijo yusei sonriendo

Bueno, ya estoy aquí y perdón por no estar contigo todo estos años.-dijo azazel acariciando la cabeza de yusei

No te preocupes, oka-san me dijo que tu eras alguien muy importante y por eso no podías estar con nosotros.-dijo yusei

Ya veo, bueno y donde esta?.-pregunto azazel

Ven por aqui.-dijo yusei caminando hacia la habitación de su madre seguido de azazel.- oka-san, despierta, oto-san ya llego

Mhm, yusei.-dijo su madre despertando para al instante ver a azazel.- azazel, estas aquí..

Hinami, hace tiempo que no nos vemos.-dijo azazel sentándose junto a ella

6 años si mal no recuerdo azazel, sigues igual desde la ultima vez que te vi, solo que un poco mas viejo.-dijo hinami sonriendo

Jaja, tu y tu sentido del humor pero hablando en serio, es verdad lo que me dijiste?.-pregunto azazel

Si, como puedes ver, por eso quiero que cuides a yusei, no quiero que se quede solo.-dijo hinami viendo a yusei

Entiendo, claro que cuidare de el, es mi hijo después de todo.-dijo azazel sonriendo

Gracias azazel pero solo quiero pedirte una cosa.-dijo hinami

Claro, cual es?.-pregunto azazel

No quiero que conviertas a mi bebe en un pervertido o juro que regresare de la muerte y yo misma te matare.-dijo hinami con un aura aterradora asustando a azazel

No, como crees que yo haría eso.-dijo azazel nervioso

Eso espero.-dijo hinami sonriendo

Vaya, sigues dando miedo cuando te enojas, no has cambiado en nada.-dijo azazel sonriendo mientras veía a hinami

Tu tampoco, de seguro sigues siendo igual de pervertido.-dijo hinami

Jaja, bueno.. que te puedo decir.-dijo azazel

Pero cambiando de tema, creo que es hora de que yusei sepa de su linaje y de quien eres en verdad.-dijo hinami

Hablas en serio?, no es muy chico para explicarle eso?.-pregunto azazel

No te preocupes, nuestro yusei es muy inteligente y sabrá manejar lo.-dijo hinami

Bien, si tu lo dices.-dijo azazel

Yusei, ven por favor.-dijo hinami llamando a yusei

Si oka-san, que necesitas?.-pregunto yusei

Hijo, es hora de hablar sobre un tema importante.-dijo hinami

Si, de que.-dijo yusei

Yusei, te acuerdas de las historias que te contaba antes de ir a dormir sobre una guerra entre ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios?.-pregunto hinami

Si, lo recuerdo, es muy buena esa historia.-dijo yusei sonriendo

Pues yusei, todo lo que te contaba es real, esa guerra paso.-dijo hinami sorprendiendo a yusei

Es broma verdad oka-san?.-pregunto yusei recibiendo una negación de su madre.- pero como sabes eso?

Se todo esto ya que azazel aquí presente, es el gobernador de los ángeles caídos.-dijo hinami viendo a azazel

Es en serio oto-san?.-pregunto yusei

Así es yusei, yo soy el líder de la facción de los ángeles caídos.-dijo azazel levantándose para al instante mostrar sus 6 pares de alas negras características de un ángel caído

Entonces eso significa que yo.-pero antes de que yusei terminara fue interrumpido por azazel

Así es muchacho, tu eres mitad ángel caído y mitad humano.-dijo azazel viendo a yusei

Ahora que sabes la verdad, que piensas yusei?.-pregunto hinami

Que pienso?... que soy genial, yo también tengo 12 alas como tu oto-san?.-pregunto yusei con estrellas en los ojos sacando le una carcajada a azazel

Vaya, te lo tomaste mejor de lo que esperaba y contestando a tu pregunta, no hijo, mira, tanto en nosotros como con los ángeles y demonios, nuestros pares de alas demuestran que tan fuerte somos, siendo un par el mas bajo, hasta seis pares que es el nivel de un cadre y por ende el mas alto.-dijo azazel ocultando sus alas

Ya veo, entonces voy a entrenar para ser tan fuerte como tu oto-san.-dijo yusei haciendo sonreír a azazel y a hinami

Voy a esperar con ansias ese día yusei.-dijo azazel sonriendo

Entonces yusei ahora...-pero antes de que hinami terminara empezó a toser sacando sangre preocupando a yusei y a azazel

oka-san, estas bien.-dijo yusei acercándose a hinami

Yusei, creo que mi hora ya ah llegado.-dijo hinami tosiendo

Oka-san, no digas eso, no quiero que te vallas.-dijo yusei empezando a llorar

No llores mi pequeño yusei, quiero que me prometas, que te convertirás en el ángel caído mas fuerte que ah existido.-dijo hinami empezando a cerrar sus ojos

Te lo prometo oka-san, seré el mas fuerte de todos, incluso mas fuerte que oto-san y hare que te sientas orgullosa, ya lo veras oka-san.-dijo yusei mientras veía a hinami sonreír

Ya estoy orgullosa, mi pequeño yusei.-dijo hinami cerrando sus ojos dando su ultimo respiro

Oka-san.-dijo yusei llorando mientras recostaba su cabeza en la mano de hinami

(Hinami.. prometo cuidar de nuestro yusei, incluso si me cuesta la vida).-dijo azazel en su mente mientras veía a yusei

*Timeskip: dos días después*

Nos encontramos en el cementerio donde podíamos ver a yusei y a azazel parados delante de una tumba que decía "Aquí yace Sasaki Hinami, amiga, compañera y gran madre"

Yusei, es hora de irnos.-dijo azazel viendo a yusei

Esta bien oto-san.. prometo regresar cada semana a dejarte flores oka-san y ya veras, me voy a convertir en el ángel caído mas fuerte.-dijo yusei mientras ponía flores en la tumba de hinami

Vamos yusei.-dijo azazel ofreciendo le su mano siendo agarrada por yusei

Hai, oto-san.-dijo yusei para al instante desaparecer en un circulo mágico junto con azazel

.

.

.

.

.

 ***ACLARACIONES***

 **1: Este es un fanfic solamente de High school dxd**

 **2: Vali no va a existir en este fic y ya verán porque**

 **3: Issei sera mujer con el nombre de Iris y tendrá la boosted gear**

 **4: La personalidad de Yusei sera alegre y divertida pero serio, frió y sin emociones a la hora de la batalla**

 **5: La apariencia de yusei sera el de la foto de portada**


	2. Capitulo 1: Primera Misión: Vamos a Kuoh

* **Cambio de escena: Grigori** *

Se puede ver un circulo mágico apareciendo en una oficina para que de el salieran azazel y yusei

Ya llegamos yusei.-dijo azazel viendo a yusei

Y donde estamos oto-san?.-pregunto yusei viendo

Estamos en el grigori, aquí es donde nosotros los ángeles caídos vivimos, por ende.. tu nuevo hogar.-dijo azazel sonriendo

Ya veo y esta es tu oficina?.-dijo/pregunto yusei mirando alrededor

Si, esta es pero ven, te voy a mostrar donde vivirás, obviamente en mi casa pero te voy a enseñar tu habitación .-dijo azazel caminando fuera seguido de yusei

Mientras caminaban por las calles de grigori yusei no podía evitar sentirse nervioso ya que se ganaba las miradas que le daban algunos ángeles caídos ya que era raro ver a azazel caminando junto a un niño

No estés nervioso chico.-dijo azazel viendo de reojo a yusei

No puedo evitarlo, es que me ven raro.-dijo yusei

Es normal yusei, te ven así ya que no es muy común ver niños por aquí, mucho menos junto a mi.-dijo azazel sonriendo

Ya veo, por cierto, tengo hambre.-dijo yusei frotándose el estomago

Espera solo un poco yusei, ya casi.-dijo azazel pero antes de terminar alguien lo interrumpió

Azazel.-dijo alguien llamando la atención de azazel y yusei para que al voltearse se encontraran con una hermosa mujer de largo cabello purpura y con unos grandes pechos

Penemue, que necesitas?.-pregunto azazel a la ahora conocida como penemue

Te llevo buscando durante 2 días, donde diablos estabas?.-pregunto penemue para darse cuenta de yusei quien estaba parado junto a azazel.- y quien es el niño?

Veras, el es sasaki yusei, por el es que estuve ausente estos días y el es mi hijo.-dijo azazel sorprendiendo a penemue

Estas bromeando cierto?.-pregunto penemue recibiendo una negación de azazel.- es verdad eso niño, azazel es tu padre?

La verdad..-dijo yusei para oír como su estomago sonara debido al hambre para al instante sonreír preocupando un poco a azazel ya que presentía que no iba a salir bien de esta.- La verdad no señorita, acabo de perder a mi madre y este hombre malo me llevo a la fuerza y me dijo que me haría trabajar hasta el cansancio, ayúdeme señorita bonita.-dijo yusei con ojos de perrito mientras se le formaban lagrimas en lo ojos conmoviendo a penemue

A-ZA-ZEL, date por muerto, como puedes hacerle esto a un niño tan dulce como el.-dijo penemue para darle un fuerte golpe a azazel mandándolo a volar

YUSEEEI.-grito azazel mientras se perdía en el cielo

Gracias por salvarme del hombre malo señorita.-dijo yusei sonriendo haciendo que penemue se arrodillara frente a el para estar a su altura

No te preocupes pequeño.-dijo penemue sonriendo

Disculpe pero podría darme algo de comer.-dijo yusei volviendo a poner ojos de perrito

Claro, ven pequeño yusei.-dijo penemue agarrando la mano de yusei para caminar junto a el

(jeje creo que va a ser muy divertido vivir aquí).-pensó yusei mientras caminaba junto a penemue

* **Timeskip: 10 años después** *

10 años han pasado desde que yusei se fue a vivir al grigori y durante ese tiempo yusei conoció a todos los lideres del grigori, desde penemue hasta kokabiel quien fue el ultimo y digamos que con el no se llevaba bien pero también durante ese tiempo yusei entreno hasta el cansancio, siendo entrenado por azazel, penemue, Baraqiel y shemhazai. Yusei no solo entreno su magia que estaba a la par de azazel, sino que también entreno en el manejo de armas, siendo la katana una de sus favoritas y también a sus 8 años despertó algo que tenia en su interior haciendo que azazel se sorprendiera y se pusiera realmente feliz ya que lo que yusei había despertado era ni mas ni menos que la legendaria sacred gear divine dividing, una de las 13 longinus donde reside el dragón celestial, albion. Pero ahora nos centramos en la actualidad donde yusei es considerado el ángel caído mas joven y fuerte, siendo solo superado por algunos cadres

* **Actualidad** *

Maldición, porque nunca siguen mis ordenes.-dijo azazel entrando en su casa en busca de yusei.- yusei, donde estas

Así, mas, dame mas.-se escucho una voz que provenía del segundo piso haciendo que azazel sonriera

Vaya, quien lo diría, este muchacho me llena de orgullo.-dijo azazel sonriendo mientras subía al segundo piso y mientras mas se acercaba mas duro se escuchaba la voz

Te gusta?, eh.. dime cuanto te gusta y a ti, también te gusta?.-se escucho la voz de yusei desde su habitación

Mucho, me encanta.. me esta encantando.-dijo una voz

A mi también, esto se siente de lo mejor.-dijo otra voz haciendo que azazel abra los ojos al reconocer de quien era la segunda voz

No..no puede ser..penemue.-dijo azazel en voz baja tratando de que sus ojos no se le salieran de su lugar

Ya casi termino.-dijo yusei

Vamos yusei-kun.-dijeron ambas para que a los minutos después no se escuchara nada

Yusei, estas aquí?.-pregunto azazel tocando la puerta para que segundos después fuera abierta dejando a ver a un sonriente yusei de ahora 17 años de unos 170 de altura

Oto-san, que necesitas.-dijo yusei

Muchacho, estoy tan orgulloso de ti pero a la vez celoso.-dijo azazel sonriendo para inmediatamente agarrar a yusei de la camisa mientras lloraba comicamente sacando le una gota de sudor a yusei

Celoso de que o porque?.-pregunto yusei

De lo que estabas haciendo ahí adentro.-dijo azazel

Ah, te refieres al masaje que les estaba dando a penemue y a ray-chan?.-pregunto yusei

Exacto, el masaj...espera.. les estabas dando un masaje?.-pregunto azazel pero antes de que yusei pudiera responder fue interrumpido por penemue y raynare que salían de la habitación

Claro que un masaje, porque.. acaso estabas pensando cosas pervertidas, viejo cochino.-dijo penemue viendo a azazel

No, claro que no, jeje.-dijo azazel de manera nerviosa

Mhm, mas te vale pero bueno, me voy, nos vemos luego yusei y gracias.-dijo penemue dándole un beso en la mejilla a yusei para irse

Adiós penemue.-dijo yusei

Yo también me voy, gracias también yusei-kun.-dijo raynare dándole un beso en los labios a yusei siendo correspondida por este

Nos vemos, ray-chan.-dijo yusei sonriendo mientras veía como raynare se iba.- entonces.. que necesitas oto-san?

Ah si, te acuerdas que mande a kalawarner, Dohnaseek y a Mittelt a kuoh para que vigilaran por si algún portador de alguna sacred gear aparecía?.-pregunto azazel

Ah, si.. me acuerdo, ahora que hicieron ese trió de idiotas?.-pregunto yusei temiendo la respuesta que azazel le pudiera dar

Bueno, resulta que en vez de seguir mis ordenes, están siguiendo las ordenes de kokabiel, que es la de matar a los portadores.-dijo azazel haciendo que yusei maldijera en voz baja

Por dios, ese idiota cara de murciélago y bien, supongo que quieres que yo haga algo,verdad oto-san.-dijo yusei

La verdad si, veras, quiero que vallas a kuoh y los vigiles , si llegaran a querer hacer alguna tontería, tráelos aquí o mátalos, como mejor lo creas conveniente.-dijo azazel

Entiendo, lo haré pero que no kuoh es territorio de los gremory.-dijo yusei

Bien y por eso no te preocupes, ya hable con sirzechs pero no le dije nada de esto, solo le pedí digamos.. "permiso" para que te deje entrar al territorio.-dijo azazel

Ya veo pero entonces, que le dijiste?.-pregunto yusei

Que tu irías a la escuela.-dijo azazel sorprendiendo a yusei

Estas bromeando,cierto?.-pregunto yusei recibiendo una negativa de azazel.- estas loco si tu piensas que voy a ir a la escuela

Vamos yusei, te hará bien hacer mas amigos de tu edad y ademas, estoy seguro que a hinami le hubiera gustado verte en la preparatoria.-dijo azazel

Esta bien, iré a la escuela pero solo lo hago por oka-san, entiéndelo.-dijo yusei haciendo sonreír a azazel

Esta bien chico, partes mañana, nos vemos.-dijo azazel empezando a irse

Bien.-dijo yusei entrando a su habitación solo para encontrarse una foto en su cama que al agarrarla se veía a una penemue junto a raynare las dos completamente desnudas mientras las dos sonreían.- diablos, este si que fue el mejor trió de todos y el tonto de oto-san se creyó lo del masaje jaja.-dijo yusei riéndose mientras guardaba la foto para al instante guardar sus cosas para irse a kuoh el día siguiente


	3. Capitulo 2: Primer día de clases

* **Al día siguiente** *

Se encontraba yusei en su habitación durmiendo plácidamente pero de pronto empezó a sentir que algo o alguien se subía encima de el, para que al abrir los ojos se encontró con una penemue totalmente desnuda sentada encima de el

Penemue, que te trae por aquí-dijo yusei sonriendo

Bueno, escuche que hoy te vas a kuoh, es verdad?.-pregunto penemue

Ah, si.. oto-san me pidió que vigilara al trió de idiotas.-dijo yusei acariciando las piernas de penemue

El trió de idiotas? te refieres a kalawarner,Dohnaseek y Mittelt?.-pregunto penemue mordiéndose el labio debido a las caricias de yusei

Así es, ya sabes como son esos tres, siempre metiéndose en problemas pero cambiando de tema, que deseas en este humilde cuarto?.-pregunto yusei apretando el trasero de penemue haciéndola gemir

Pues, ya que no nos vamos a ver en un largo tiempo, quería darte tu despedida.-dijo penemue bajándole el boxer a yusei para empezar a lamer su pene

Ah, pues que buena despedida pero como apenas esta empezando el fic, no podemos mostrar esto, lo siento.-dijo yusei mirando hacia la "cámara" para darle un leve golpe haciéndola girar

* **Timeskip: 2 horas después** *

Se podía ver a yusei y a penemue caminando hacia la oficina de azazel

Que rico se sintió, eres muy bueno en la cama.-dijo penemue

Me avergüenzas jeje.-dijo yusei rascándose la nuca apenado

Es verdad, quien diría que aquel pequeño niño que llego hace 7 años se transformaría en todo un hombre y que hombre.-dijo penemue sonriendo

Bueno, eso se debe a que eh estado entrenando desde entonces y también gracias a ti por enseñarme lo que se.-dijo yusei deteniéndose para abrazar a penemue.- en serio, muchas gracias

No hay de que yusei, cuando quieras.-dijo penemue abrazando a yusei

Penemue.-dijo yusei mirando a penemue a los ojos para besarla en los labios siendo correspondida por ella

mhm, interrumpo algo?.-dijo una voz a sus espaldas que al momento de escuchar se separaron para ver a alguien conocido

Baraqiel-sensei, como esta.-dijo yusei separándose de penemue

Bien pero quería pedirte algo, ya que supe por azazel que vas a ir a kuoh.-dijo baraqiel

Ah, si.. en que lo puedo ayudar.-dijo yusei

Quería que si llegaras ver a akeno, me dijeras como esta con la heredera gremory.-dijo baraqiel

Akeno?, es su hija cierto?.-pregunto yusei recibiendo una afirmación del cadre.- esta bien sensei,lo haré

Gracias, por cierto.. no sabia que ustedes eran novios.-dijo baraqiel viendo a ambos

Pues, veras.. como le diré.-dijo yusei tratando de explicar

No somos novios.-dijo penemue

No?.-pregunto yusei viendo a penemue

Claro que no, somos esposos.-dijo penemue sonriendo sorprendiendo a baraqiel pero sobre todo a yusei

Ya veo, felicidades pero bueno.. nos vemos.-dijo baraqiel yéndose

Penemue, por que dijiste eso?.-pregunto yusei

Vamos yusei, todos aquí sabemos que estas destinado a tener un harem.-dijo penemue

Y eso que tiene que ver con lo que te pregunte.-dijo yusei

Que yo seré parte de tu harem pero eso si, yo soy la primera, que no se te olvide, nos vemos.-dijo penemue dándole un beso en la mejilla empezando a caminar lejos de el

Bueno, creo que tengo mi primera pareja.-dijo yusei suspirando

[Y que pareja, no crees yusei].-escucho una voz en su mente

[Albion, hace tiempo que no te escucho y si, concuerdo contigo, penemue es una mujer muy hermosa pero cuando se enoja, bueno, quisiera ser yo el que estuviera en tu lugar].-dijo yusei

[Pero bueno, crees que tengamos algunos buenos oponentes con quien pelear cuando estemos en kuoh?].-pregunto albion

[Lo dudo, ya que quiero pasar desapercibido por ambas herederas pero si me llagaran a causar problemas, pues creo que patearemos algunos traseros].-dijo yusei sonriendo

[Y enseñaras tus poderes de ángel caído].-dijo albion

[No, si me toca luchar lo haré solo con mis puños o con mi katana, voy a mantener oculta la divine dividing y mis poderes de caído ya que no quiero que por mi culpa oto-san tenga problemas con sirzechs y siendo sinceros, no creo que ellos tengan el poder para obligarme usar la divine dividing].-dijo yusei

[Bueno, en eso tienes razón, siendo sincero tu eres mi portador mas fuerte hasta ahora, ya quiero encontrarme con el rojo para demostrarle quien es superior].-dijo albion

[Me siento honrado de que tu me digas eso pero bueno, cuando encontremos al portador de la boosted gear, lo derrotare lo mas rápido que pueda, hablamos luego albion, tengo que apresurarme].-dijo yusei

[Bien, hablamos luego yusei].-dijo albion para cortar la comunicacion

Ahora, me tengo que apresurar que voy tarde.-dijo yusei para salir corriendo hacia la oficina de azazel

* **Cambio de escena** *

Este yusei, siempre llegando tarde.-dijo azazel suspirando para que de repente la puerta fuera abierta mostrando a yusei.- llegas tarde, de nuevo

Lo siento oto-san, me distraje un poco.-dijo yusei sonriendo

Es lo que puedo ver, por cierto.. aun tienes labial en tu cuello.-dijo azazel haciendo que yusei se tape con su mano

Bueno.. este.. como te explico.-dijo yusei

No es necesario, no quiero saber a quien te llevas a la cama, entonces.. estas listo para partir?.-pregunto azazel

Hai oto-san, estoy listo.-dijo yusei

Bien, toma, estas llaves son de una casa que compre para que vivas, esta es la dirección, esta cerca de la academia y ahí encontraras un pequeño regalo.-dijo azazel dándole las llaves y un papel

Ya veo, entonces me voy.-dijo yusei invocando un circulo mágico arriba de el

Esta bien, suerte.. hijo.-dijo azazel

Nos vemos.. viejo.-dijo yusei sonriendo para desaparecer

Cuantas veces le tengo que decir que no estoy viejo.-dijo azazel suspirando

* **Cambio de escena: bosque de kuoh** *

Se podía ver un circulo mágico aparecer para que de el saliera yusei con una maleta en su mano

Bien, aquí estoy, ahora es tiempo de buscar la casa que oto-san compro, dijo que estaba cerca de la academia.-dijo yusei para al instante hacer aparecer las alas de la divine dividing para empezar a volar solo unos cuantos minutos para que a lo lejos ver la academia kuoh.- ahí es, voy a aterrizar aquí en ese callejón.-dijo para descender sin que nadie lo notara saliendo del callejón.- bueno.. es hora de buscar la casa

* **Timeskip: 10 minutos después** *

Bien, esta es, es hora de entrar.-dijo yusei viendo la casa que era de 2 pisos para que al entrar viera que ya estaba amueblada.- veo que oto-san compro lo indispensable pero no compro comida.-dijo abriendo el refrigerador viendo que estaba vacio para cerrarlo.- tendré que ir a comprar mi comida, maldición

* **Cambio de escena: centro comercial: 4 horas después***

Listo, con esto tengo suficiente.-dijo yusei caminando mientras cargaba varias bolsas solo para detenerse al sentir una energía bastante conocida.- esta energía... Dohnaseek..-dijo para empezar a correr a máxima velocidad llegando a un pequeño parque solo para que a lo lejos se viera a Dohnaseek frente a una mujer de aproximadamente unos 17 años, pelicastaña que estaba tirada en el suelo desangrándose

En serio, el gran Dohnaseek salir con una simple humana, que gran chiste pero es hora de que mueras.-dijo Dohnaseek para crear una lanza de luz y aventársela

No.. no puede ser.-dijo la mujer en el suelo viendo la lanza de luz para que de repente se escuchara una voz

"Divide".-para que al momento la lanza de luz desapareciera

Pero que... eso fue..-pero antes de que Dohnaseek pudiera terminar fue interrumpido

En serio Dohnaseek , tu nunca sigues las ordenes que se te dan,verdad.-dijo yusei llamando la atención de Dohnaseek y la mujer solo para ver una armadura blanca en su totalidad volando arriba de ellos sorprendiendo a ambos

Tu, que haces aquí.-dijo Dohnaseek totalmente asustado

Nuestro jefe me mando por ustedes trió de imbéciles, como se les ocurre matar a portadores de sacred gears, esa no fue su orden.-dijo yusei descendiendo para quedar frente a Dohnaseek

Azazel se ah vuelto muy blando, kokabiel-sama solo quiere que nosotros seamos superiores a los ángeles y los demonios pero con el idiota de azazel nunca lo lograremos.-dijo Dohnaseek

Que no se te olvide de quien estas hablando es de mi padre, pedazo de mierda.-dijo yusei golpeando a Dohnaseek en la cara para mandarlo a volar hacia la fuente rompiéndola al instante.- ahora vete y dile a las otras dos que regresen inmediatamente o no tendré compasión con ustedes, entendiste.-dijo elevando su poder asustando a Dohnaseek pero al mismo tiempo alertando a ciertas herederas al sentir ese poder

En..entiendo sasaki-sama.-dijo Dohnaseek yéndose en un circulo mágico

Bien, ahora.-dijo yusei quien aun tenia la armadura para acercarse a la mujer.- siento que hayas tenido que ver con esto y lamento no poder ayudarte lo único que puedo hacer es darte una muerte rápida para que no sufras.-dijo yusei apuntando a la mujer con su mano

Por...favor...no quiero morir.-dijo la mujer apenas consciente

Lo lamento.-dijo yusei pero antes de que hiciera algo un papel salio del bolso de la mujer para que inmediatamente se formara un circulo mágico bastante conocido por yusei

Creo que vas a tener una segunda oportunidad, nos vemos.-dijo yusei para salir volando a máxima velocidad

* **Cambio de escena: Casa de yusei** *

En serio, esos idiotas nunca hacen lo que se les dice.-dijo yusei entrando a su casa para dejar las cosas que compro en el refrigerador.- ya es muy tarde.. es hora de dormir

[Yusei].-dijo albion en la mente de yusei

[Si, que pasa].-dijo yusei

[Esa mujer, apuesto que pudiste sentirlo por un segundo].-dijo albion

[Ah, si albion.. lo sentí por una milésima y puedo decir que ella es la portadora de la boosted gear].-dijo yusei suspirando

[Que piensas hacer?].-pregunto albion

[Nada, apuesto que para estas horas ya fue reencarnada por la heredera gremory].-dijo yusei poniéndose su ropa para dormir

[Planeas luchar contra ella].-dijo albion

[Tal vez pero cuando se haga mas fuerte, ahora no me serviría ni para el calentamiento].-dijo yusei acostándose en su cama

[Tienes razón pero bueno, hablamos después para que duermas].-dijo albion cortando la comunicacion

Bien, es hora de dormir.-dijo yusei para cerrar los ojos

* **A la mañana siguiente** *

Bien, aquí es... es bastante grande.-dijo yusei entrando a la academia ganándose la mirada de todo mundo sobretodo de las mujeres.- esto me trae un recuerdo de cuando llegue a grigori, que recuerdos pero donde estará mi salón, es el 2-B si mal no recuerdo.-dijo caminando entre los pasillos para detenerse en el de segundo.- aquí es... bueno, es hora.-dijo para tocar la puerta para que al instante saliera el maestro

Si, que necesitas?.-pregunto el maestro

Disculpe pero soy el nuevo alumno.-dijo yusei

Ah, si.. espera un segundo y cuando te mande a llamar entras.-dijo el maestro

Entiendo.-dijo yusei para que el maestro entrara y cerrara la puerta

* **Dentro de el salón de clases** *

Bien clase, hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno con nosotros, puedes pasar por favor.-dijo el maestro para que al instante la puerta se abriera dejando ver a un joven pelinegro de unos 170 de altura ganándose la mirada de las mujeres.- puedes presentarte

Hai, buenos días, mi nombre es sasaki yusei, espero que nos llevemos bien.-dijo yusei sonriendo ganándose la reacción de las mujeres

Kyyaa, es muy guapo.-gritaron todas sacando le una gota de sudor a todos los hombres

Jeje, gracias.-dijo yusei apenado

Entonces, alguna pregunta.-dijo el maestro para que al instante todas las mujeres levantaran la mano volviendo le a sacar gotas de sudor a todos pero mas grandes.- haber usted murayama.-dijo apuntando a una hermosa pelicastaña

Hai, mi pregunta es, tienes novia?.-pregunto murayama un poco sonrojada

Novia?.. eh,, pues no, no tengo novia.-dijo yusei alegrando a todas las alumnas.- (tengo esposa que me va a dejar tener mas mujeres).-dijo en su mente

Alguien mas.-dijo el maestro para apuntar a alguien mas.- haber usted katase

Hai, quería saber cuales son tus pasatiempos?.-pregunto katase

Mis pasatiempos, bueno, es entrenar, jugar vídeo juegos, ver anime y leer mangas.-dijo yusei ganándose la risa de los hombres.- acaso dije algo gracioso?

Jaja, no es mas que otro otaku, se parece a ti iris, patéticos ambos, de seguro es virgen como todos.-dijo un alumno haciendo reír a los hombres

Eh, pues eso no es lo que me dijo tu madre ayer en la noche.-dijo yusei sonriendo haciendo enojar al otro

Que dijiste?.-pregunto el alumno enojado

Acaso no me escuchaste, cerdo idiota.-dijo yusei serio

Muy bien, basta los dos, joven yusei, tome asiento detrás de iris.-dijo el maestro apuntando a una pelicastaña que cuando yusei la vio la reconoció al instante.- y usted no vuelva a decir eso en mi presencia.-dijo el maestro al otro alumno

Bien.-dijo yusei sentándose detrás de iris.- mucho gusto,espero que nos llevemos bien.-dijo ofreciéndole la mano a iris siendo correspondido por ella

Igualmente, me llamo iris, hyodo iris.-dijo iris sonriendo

Iris, lindo nombre.-dijo yusei sonriendo sonrojando a iris

Gra..gracias.-dijo iris volteando al pizarron para ocultar su sonrojo

[no cabe duda... ella es la chica de ayer.. esto sera interesante].-penso yusei sonriendo


	4. Capitulo 3: Encuentro

* **Hora del almuerzo** *

Al fin, ya tenia hambre.-dijo yusei sonriendo para ver a iris.- disculpa iris, podrías enseñarme donde esta la cafetería y si quieres puedo invitarte el desayuno

Eh, estas seguro que yo quieres que te acompañe?.-pregunto iris viendo a yusei

Claro, porque no lo estaría.-dijo yusei

Es que a muchas personas no les agrado ya que como escuchaste, a mi me gusta el anime y manga y me consideran una otaku.-dijo iris con la mirada baja

En serio te gusta el anime y manga?.-pregunto yusei

Si, me gusta mucho.-dijo iris

Ya veo.-dijo yusei levantándose para empezar a caminar entristeciendo a iris ya que pensó que yusei no quería ser su amigo solo para que el se detuviera en frente de ella

Genial, a mi también me gusta el anime y manga, creo que seremos muy bueno amigos.-dijo yusei ofreciéndole la mano a iris

Hablas en serio?.-pregunto iris sorprendida

Claro que si, entonces que dices, vienes conmigo.-dijo yusei sonriendo

Hai.-dijo iris sonriendo agarrando la mano de yusei

Genial, vamos entonces.-dijo yusei caminando fuera del salón agarrado de la mano junto con iris poniendo celosas a todas las mujeres

* **Cambio de escena: cafetería** *

Se encontraban yusei e iris sentados desayunando

Gracias por enseñarme donde estaba, me moría de hambre.-dijo yusei

No hay de que.-dijo iris sonriendo

Vaya, de verdad te ves hermosa cuando sonríes.-dijo yusei sonrojando a iris

Qu...que cosas dices yusei-san.-dijo iris sonrojada

Bueno, yo solo digo la verdad.-dijo yusei sonriendo

Gra..gracias.-dijo iris

Porque?.-pregunto yusei

Por ser mi primer amigo.-dijo iris

Vamos, no tienes que agradecerme, la verdad me agradaste desde la primera vez que te vi.-dijo yusei.- ( _aunque ayer te quise matar_ ).-pensó yusei

Entonces yusei-san, tu eres de kuoh?.-pregunto iris

No, yo nací en tokyo pero me fui a vivir lejos con mi oto-san ya que mi madre falleció cuando yo tenia 7 años.-dijo yusei

Ya veo, lo siento por hacerte recordar lo de tu madre.-dijo iris

No te preocupes, ella esta en un lugar mejor ahora y yo quiero seguir adelante ya que ella así lo hubiera querido.-dijo yusei

Bueno, y por cierto.-dijo iris pero antes de que terminara fue interrumpida por alguien

Eres hyodo iris?.-pregunto una voz detrás de ellos para que al voltear se encontraran al "príncipe" de kuoh kiba yuuto

Si, tu eres kiba si mal no recuerdo, que se te ofrece.-dijo iris

Buchou me mando por ti, me podrías acompañar.-dijo kiba sonriendo

Oye niño bonito, que no ves que estamos ocupados aquí, regresa luego, vamos.. shu shu.-dijo yusei moviendo la mano

Lo siento pero no puedo, así que por favor hyodo iris.-dijo kiba

Creo haberte dicho que regresaras luego, acaso no escuchaste.-dijo yusei parándose frente a kiba viendo hacia abajo ya que era mas alto que kiba

Detente yusei-kun, iré y regresare lo mas rápido posible.-dijo iris

Esta bien pero para la próxima no estará ella para defenderte, escuchaste.-dijo yusei viendo a kiba

Si eso es todo, vamos hyodo iris.-dijo kiba empezando a caminar

Nos vemos yusei-kun.-dijo iris siguiendo a kiba

Adiós.-dijo yusei sonriendo

[ **Yusei** ].-dijo albion en la mente de yusei

[ _Lo se albion, iris es de la casa gremory ahora_ ].-dijo yusei

[ **Entonces que piensas con querer ser su amigo y ademas, que no se te olvide que también es la portadora del rojo** ].-dijo albion

[ _La verdad, es que me agrado, se ve que es una buena chica y aparte, a mi no me importa que sea demonio o portadora de la boosted gear, si tenemos que luchar en el futuro solo la derrotare sin matarla_ ].-dijo yusei

[ **Bueno, si tu lo dices** ].-dijo albion para cortar la conexión

Y ahora... que hago.-dijo yusei suspirando

* **Timeskip: hora de la salida** *

Por fin termino.-dijo yusei saliendo de la academia dirigiéndose a su casa solo para sentir una energía que el conocía muy bien solo para caminar hacia un callejón y detenerse.- y ahora que quieres.. si se puede saber...ophis.-dijo solo para al instante una loli gotica apareciera frente a el

Vaya, como siempre no se te escapa nada, yusei.-dijo ophis de manera estoica

Y bien, que desea la gran Ophis Ouroboros conmigo?.-pregunto yusei

Tu sabes que quiero.-dijo ophis seriamente

Lo siento pero ya te eh dicho mil veces que no pienso unirme a ti y mucho menos ser parte de la khaos brigade.-dijo yusei

Vamos yusei, piénsalo, puedo darte todo lo que quieras.-dijo ophis

Todo lo que quiera?... estas segura?.-pregunto yusei

Claro, todo lo que tu quieras.-dijo ophis

Bueno.. nunca eh tenido sexo con una loli legal, que te parece?.-pregunto yusei sonriendo

Sexo?.. es cuando los humanos se aparean?.-pregunto ophis

Si, digamos lo de eso modo.-dijo yusei

Bien, si eso es lo que quieres.-dijo ophis

Estas bromeando,cierto?.-pregunto yusei sorprendido de que aceptara solo así

No, si es lo que quieres para unirte a mi, te lo daré.-dijo ophis

No, no lo hagas, solo estaba jugando, no quiero eso.-dijo yusei son una sonrisa nerviosa

Entonces que es lo que quieres?.-pregunto ophis

Nada, ya te dije que no pienso unirme a ti.-dijo yusei

Piénsalo bien yusei, la khaos brigade piensa actuar pronto y sabes lo que significa, si te unes a mi puedo proteger a aquellos quienes te importan.-dijo ophis

Me puedes dar un tiempo para meditarlo?.-pregunto yusei

Esta bien, regresare en un mes para saber tu respuesta, nos vemos.-dijo ophis desapareciendo en un circulo magico

Genial.. un problema mas.-dijo yusei caminando fuera del callejon para caminar hacia su casa

Yusei-kun.-dijo alguien llamando su atención para que al voltearse se encontrara con iris

Ah, iris,como te fue?.-pregunto yusei

Eh, bien.-dijo iris sonriendo de manera nerviosa siendo notada por yusei

Mhm, ya veo, entonces.. quieres que te acompañe a tu casa.-dijo yusei

Estas seguro de que quieres acompañarme a casa?.-pregunto iris

Claro, no puedo dejar a una bella dama caminar sola.-dijo yusei sonriendo sonrojando a iris

Es..esta bien yusei-kun.-dijo iris empezando a caminar seguido de yusei

Jeje, me gusta cuando te sonrojas.-dijo yusei sonrojando mas a iris

Que cosas dices, baka.-dijo iris caminando mas rapido

Muy linda jaja.-dijo yusei siguiendo a iris

* **Cambio de escena: Residencia hyodo** *

Bien, esta es mi casa.-dijo iris en la puerta de su casa

Ya veo, bueno, entonces.. creo que nos veremos mañana en la escuela.-dijo yusei

Yusei-kun.. no quieres pasar un rato?.-pregunto iris un poco nerviosa

Estas segura.. no quiero ser una molestia.-dijo yusei

Claro que estoy segura, ven entra.-dijo iris abriendo la puerta para caminar hacia dentro

Bueno, si tu lo dices.-dijo yusei siguiendo a iris

Oka-san, ya regrese.-dijo iris para que inmediatamente de la cocina saliera una mujer pelicastaña

Iris cariño, que bueno que llegaste.-dijo la madre de iris para inmediatamente ver a yusei.- y quien es el joven?

Oka-san, el es sasaki yusei y es mi.-pero antes de que terminara iris, fue interrumpida por yusei

Mucho gusto señora, yo soy sasaki yusei y soy el novio de iris.-dijo yusei pasando su brazo al rededor de la cintura de iris para acercarla a el sorprendiendo a iris y a su madre

No..novio..de mi hija?.-pregunto la madre de iris

Novio..-dijo iris en shock

Hai... novio.-dijo yusei aun sonriendo

Al fin, pensé que mi hija se quedaría sola para el resto de su vida.-dijo la madre de iris llorando comicamente sacando le una gota de sudor a yusei.- pero ven hijo, no te quedes parado, quieres un poco de te?

Eh, claro señora, si no es mucha molestia.-dijo yusei

Para nada pero puedes decirme oka-san si quieres.-dijo la madre de iris sonriendo caminando hacia la sala

Entiendo, entonces sera un placer tomar un poco de te oka-san.-dijo yusei sonriendo siguiendo a la madre de iris

Pero... que acaba de pasar.-dijo iris aun en shock

Amor, no vienes.-dijo yusei desde la sala

Ha..hai.-dijo iris caminando hacia la sala

* **Timeskip: 30 minutos después** *

Entonces yusei, naciste aquí en kuoh?.-pregunto la madre de iris

La verdad no, yo nací y me crié en tokyo hasta la edad de 7 años.-dijo yusei tomando un poco de te

Ya veo y porque hasta la edad de 7?.-volvió a preguntar solo para que iris negara con la cabeza solo para ser ignorada por su madre

Es porque mi madre falleció y me tuve que ir con mi padre a vivir lejos.-dijo yusei

Oka-san, porque tenias que preguntar.-dijo iris

Lo siento yusei, no quería preguntar algo demasiado personal.-dijo la madre de iris

No se preocupe, esta bien.-dijo yusei sonriendo

Pero si apenas acabas de ingresar a la academia, como puedes ser novio de mi hija tan rápido?.-pregunto la madre de iris

Eso es por que fue amor a primera vista, no sabe cuanto me gusta iris y yo a ella, verdad amor.-dijo yusei abrazando a iris sonrojandola

Ha..hai.-dijo iris nerviosa

Aw, que lindos, estoy tan contenta de que iris al fin tenga novio.-dijo la madre de iris volviendo a llorar comicamente sacando le gotas de sudor a ambos

Bueno, creo que ya es un poco tarde, creo que es hora de irme, no quiero ser una molestia.-dijo yusei

Para nada yusei, no quieres quedare a comer, el padre de iris no tarda en llegar.-dijo la madre de iris

Esta segura, en verdad, no quiero incomodar.-dijo yusei

Por supuesto.-dijo la madre de iris

Entonces acepto su oferta.-dijo yusei sonriendo

Genial, iré a preparar la comida, siéntete cómodo, estas en tu casa.-dijo la madre de iris levantándose para ir a la cocina

Tu madre me cayo bien iris.-dijo yusei

Yusei-kun.. porque dijiste que eras mi novio?.-pregunto iris

Porque.. la verdad no se, solo se me salio.-dijo yusei tomando el te

Entonces no te gusto.-dijo iris en un susurro de manera triste siendo escuchada por yusei

Yo no dije eso, es verdad que mentí sobre ser novios pero nunca dije que no me gustaras, ya te lo dije, eres muy hermosa y en un futuro no me importaría ser tu novio de verdad.-dijo yusei acercándose a iris para acariciar su mejilla

Yusei-kun..-dijo iris acercándose a yusei

Sabes.. no puedo evitarlo.-dijo yusei para besar a iris en los labios siendo correspondido por ella, sin darse cuenta de que estaban siendo vistos por la madre de iris que tenia una camara en las manos

Que lindos.-dijo la madre de iris tomándoles una foto para al instante los dos se separaran

OKA-SAN, porque hiciste eso.-dijo iris totalmente roja de la vergüenza

Me podría dar una copia de la foto?.-pregunto yusei

Vamos iris, se veían tan bien que no pude evitarlo y claro, te daré una copia.-dijo la madre de iris sonriendo para volver a la cocina

Y tu porque pediste una copia.-dijo iris viendo a yusei

Me gustaría tener un recuerdo de nuestro primer beso.-dijo yusei sonriendo sonrojando a iris

Baka.-dijo iris desviando la mirada

jeje en serio me gusta cuando te sonrojas.-dijo yusei

* **Timeskip: 1 hora después** *

Ya esta la comida.-dijo la madre e iris

Ya vamos, ven yusei.-dijo iris caminando hacia el comedor seguida de yusei para sentarse el uno al lado del otro

Estoy en casa.-dijo una voz entrando por la cocina dejando ver a un señor pelicastaño sola para ver a iris junto a yusei.- veo que tenemos visitas

Mucho gusto señor, me llamo sasaki yusei.-dijo yusei sonriendo

Adivina que oto-san, yusei es el novio de nuestra iris.-dijo la madre de iris sorprendiendo al padre de iris

Es en serio?.-pregunto recibiendo una afirmación de la señora.- ya veo.. al fin nuestra pequeña tiene novio, estoy tan feliz.-dijo llorando comicamente

Jeje, veo que tu familia es muy animada.-dijo yusei con una gota de sudor

Mucho gusto yusei, por favor, cuida de nuestra hija.-dijo el padre de iris haciendo una reverencia

No tiene porque hacer eso, claro que la cuidare, con mi vida si es necesario, ya que yo la amo con todo mi corazon.-dijo yusei sonriendo solo para avergonzar a iris

Yusei-kun, no digas eso.-dijo iris totalmente roja

Muchas gracias yusei.-dijo el padre de iris

Muy bien, a comer.-dijo la madre de iris para que empezaran a comer

* **Timeskip: 3 horas después** *

La verdad fue muy divertido pasar el tiempo con ustedes pero me tengo que retirar, ya es muy tarde.-dijo yusei levantándose del sofá

Te acompaño a la puerta.-dijo iris

Claro y gracias por la comida, estuvo deliciosa.-dijo yusei

De nada, puedes regresar cuando quieras, esta es tu casa.-dijo la madre de iris

Si, ya que ahora eres parte de la familia.-dijo el padre de iris sonriendo

Gracias, entonces.. con su permiso, me retiro.-dijo yusei caminando hacia la puerta seguido de iris

Yusei.-dijo iris abriendo abriendo la puerta para que yusei saliera dándose la vuelta para ver a iris

Dime, que necesitas.-dijo yusei viendo a iris

Porque le prometiste eso a mi oto-san?.-pregunto iris

Mhm, porque es lo que voy hacer, te protegere.-dijo yusei sonriendo

Pero.. no quiero que nada te pase.-dijo iris.- (mucho menos ahora que soy un demonio).-penso iris de manera triste solo para ser abrazada por yusei

No te preocupes iris-chan, nada malo me va a pasar.-dijo yusei abrazando a iris siendo correspondido por ella

Eso espero.-dijo iris aun abrazando a yusei sin que ambos se dieran cuenta estaban siendo espiados por sus padres

Bueno, me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana en la escuela.-dijo yusei separándose de ella

Esta bien, hasta mañana.-dijo iris sonriendo

Adiós.-dijo yusei dándole un beso rápido en los labios para salir corriendo en dirección a su casa

Yusei..-dijo iris poniendo su mano en su pecho

Nuestra hija esta enamorada.-dijo el padre de iris desde la ventana

Ya era hora.-dijo su madre sonriendo

* **Cambio de escena: calles de kuoh** *

[ **Yusei, que piensas con hacerte novio de ella** ].-dijo albion

[ _Vamos albion, no es mi novia pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, nada, tal vez siendo amigo de un demonio de la casa gremory logre que las demás facciones vean que todos podemos vivir en paz_ ].-dijo yusei

[ **Si sabes que no es tan facil** ].-dijo albion

[ _Por desgracia, tienes razón_ ].-dijo yusei

[ **Cambiando de tema, que piensas hacer sobre la propuesta de ophis?** ].-pregunto albion

[ _No se, no quiero traicionar a mi facción pero sabes, atrayendo el odio de todos hacia solo un objetivo osea la khaos brigade, asi pueda hacer que las facciones se unan entre si para combatir contra ellos y por fin pueda haber paz entre ellas_ ].-dijo yusei

[ **Entonces.. vas a aceptar?** ].-volvió a pregunta albion

[ _Necesito pensarlo bien_ ].-dijo yusei

[ **Esta bien pero cual quiera que sea tu decisión yo te apoyare** ].-dijo albion

[ _Gracias albion, cuento contigo_ ].-dijo yusei para cortar la comunicación


	5. Capitulo 4: Freed y Asia

* **Al día siguiente** *

Mhm, iris ya se esta tardando.-dijo yusei mirando por la ventada desde su asiento

Buenos días yusei-san.-dijo una voz llamando su atención para que al voltear se encontrara con una joven peli castaña

Ah, bueno días, mhm, disculpa pero cual es tu nombre?.-pregunto yusei

Mi nombre es murayama.-dijo murayama sonriendo

Gusto en conocerte, que puedo hacer por ti?.-pregunto yusei

Bueno, me preguntaba, si querías que te enseñara la escuela?.-pregunto murayama

Aprecio tu oferta pero tengo que negarme ya que iris ya me la mostró ayer pero gracias de todos modos.- dijo yusei

Ya veo pero porque te juntas con ella, es un poco rara y ademas le gustan ese tipo de cosas de otakus.-dijo murayama con cierto desagrado

Bueno, me junto con ella ya que nos gustan las mismas cosas y si eso la hace una otaku, entonces yo también soy uno, si es todo lo que tenias que decir, me puedes dejar solo.-dijo yusei volviendo a ver por la ventana

Esta bien, adiós.-dijo murayama

Ah, que pesados son.-dijo yusei suspirando

Ya, estoy aquí.-dijo iris sentándose frente a yusei

Al fin llegaste, porque tan tarde?.-pregunto yusei viendo a iris

Es que me encontré a una monja de camino hacia aquí y la ayude a llegar a la iglesia de aquí, ya que se había perdido.-dijo iris

Ya veo y no te paso nada interesante junto a la monja o cerca de la iglesia?.-pregunto yusei poniendo un poco nerviosa a iris

Eh, no.. para nada.. porque preguntas.-dijo iris un poco nerviosa

Por nada, solo simple curiosidad.-dijo yusei

Ok, entonces yusei-kun, de que estabas hablando con murayama?.-pregunto iris viendo a iris

De nada interesante, porque... estas celosa.-dijo yusei sonriendo sonrojando a iris

Claro que no, porque tendría que estar celosa.-dijo iris dándose la vuelta para que yusei no viera su sonrojo

No lo se, tal ves porque somos novios y no quieres que hable con alguna otra mujer.-dijo yusei recargándose en su mesa viendo a iris

No se de que estas hablando, ya que no somos novios de verdad.-dijo iris

Eh, ya veo, entonces no te molesta si invito a murayama a salir.-dijo yusei sonriendo

No, puedes invitarla si quieres.-dijo iris

Mhm, ya veo, así lo haré entonces.- dijo yusei

* **Timeskip: hora del almuerzo** *

Al fin, ya tengo hambre.-dijo yusei pero antes de que se levantara empezó a sonar su teléfono para contestarlo al instante.- que necesitas... si, entiendo pero no voy a tener problemas con ya sabes quien por hacer eso...esta bien, si tu lo dices, hablamos luego... genial, mas problemas.-dijo yusei suspirando

Algún problema yusei?.-pregunto iris viendo a yusei

Ninguno, si me disculpas, me retiro, nos vemos mañana.-dijo yusei caminando hacia la puerta

Pero si todavía no terminan las clases.-dijo iris

Lo se, nos vemos.-dijo yusei saliendo del salon

* **Cambio de escena** *

Así que esa es la iglesia, si, puedo sentir que uno de esos idiotas están ahí dentro junto con otras ds personas pero porque querrán a esa monja.-dijo yusei viendo la iglesia desde lejos para al instante saltar hacia el techo para al instante ver por un agujero solo para ver a un peli-plateado vestido de padre y frente a el una joven rubia ojiverde vestida de monja- entonces es ella, es bastante linda para ser una monja pero ese sujeto.. se me hace conocido pero de donde..-

Bien asia-chan, ve y prepárate porque esta tarde vamos a empezar-dijo el sujeto vestido de padre

Esta bien padre freed.-dijo asia para retirarse

Bien freed, tienes distraer a asia hasta que todo este listo.-dijo una persona que al salir de las sombras para ver a una persona que yusei conocía bastaste bien

Hai, hai, kalawarner-sama, no se preocupe que yo me encargare de asia-chan.- dijo freed con una cara de lunatico

Mhm.. que se traerán ellos con la monja, no hay tiempo para pensar en eso, por ahora tengo que seguir a ese loco y a la monja y evitar que le haga algo.-dijo yusei sacando sus alas para al instante emprender vuelo

* **Timeskip: 5 horas después** *

Maldita sea, esto si que es aburrido, no han echo nada en todo el maldito día.-dijo yusei volando arriba de una casa donde se habían metido freed y asia solo para al instante ver a la monja salir y poner una especie de barrera.- que estarán tramando, veamos que pasa si hago esto.- dijo para al instante ponerse cerca de la barrera solo para tocarla para que al instante se rompiera.- vaya.. es bastante débil..

Eh, ahora que hice mal.-dijo asia solo para intentar poner la barrera de nuevo

Pobre..sera mejor que la deje.- dijo yusei para voltearse donde estaba la casa solo para ver que la puerta estaba abierta.- esta abierta.. si mal no recuerdo, la monja la había cerrado la puerta..algo anda mal, tengo que ir ver.-dijo para desaparecer sus alas y correr hacia la casa entrando y deteniéndose para empezar a caminar silenciosamente hasta la sala para asomarse y ver al padre loco y a una iris lastimada en el suelo

Ahora, si.. muere demonio de mierda.-dijo freed lanzándose contra de iris con espada en mano

( _Voy a morir otra vez.._ ).- pensó iris cerrando los ojos esperando el golpe que nunca llego solo para abrir los ojos y al instante ver a alguien que ella conocia.- yu..yusei..

Hola iris, veo que tienes problemas.-dijo yusei deteniendo la espada de freed con una katana

Genial, otro demonio de mierda a quien matar.-dijo freed

Lo siento pero no soy un demonio, padre idiota.-dijo yusei dándole una patada en el pecho a freed mandándolo a estrellarse contra la pared

Yusei, que haces aquí?.-pregunto iris poniéndose de pie

Que hago aquí, pues ayudarte, en verdad... que pensabas con enfrentarte tu sola a un padre loco.-dijo yusei

Perdón.-dijo iris bajando la mirada

Ah, no te preocupes pero bueno, vete de aquí que esto se pondrá feo.-dijo yusei viendo como freed se ponía de pie

No, no voy a dejarte que tu solo te enfrentes a el.-dijo iris poniéndose al lado de yusei

Vamos iris, tu sabes que no puedes contra el.-dijo yusei

No importa, no voy a dejarte solo.-dijo iris

Esta bien, si quieres.-dijo yusei sonriendo

Bien pero.-dijo iris pero antes de que terminara yusei le dio un leve golpe en la nunca dejándola desmayada para al instante sostenerla antes de que cayera al piso

Lo siento iris pero no quiero que salgas lastimada.-dijo yusei poniendo a iris en una esquina

Eso dolió maldito demonio de mierda.-dijo freed mirando a yusei

Ya te dije, yo no soy un demonio.-dijo yusei

No me importa, te voy a matar aquí mismo.-dijo freed para empuñar su espada y pistola

Si es que puedes.. imbécil..-dijo yusei para empuñar su katana también para al instante ambos lanzarse el uno contra el otro chocando sus espadas...


	6. Capitulo 5: Primer encuentro

Si es que puedes.. imbécil..-dijo yusei para empuñar su katana también para al instante ambos lanzarse el uno contra el otro chocando sus espadas para al instante freed jalara el gatillo de su pistola solo para que yusei esquivara las balas

Vaya, eres bueno demonio.-dijo freed tomando distancia de yusei

Lo mismo digo padre loco pero no mejor que yo.-dijo yusei para de inmediato volviera a irse contra de freed

Te tengo.-dijo freed dando una estocada al frente solo para ser esquivado por yusei.- pero que..

Je, te faltan años para estar a mi altura.-dijo yusei apareciendo detrás de freed solo para darle una patada en la espalda mandándolo a volar contra la pared

Maldito demonio de mierda.-dijo freed mientras trataba de ponerse de pie

Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no soy un demonio, en serio.. me estas cansando, creo que terminare con esto.-dijo yusei pero antes de irse contra freed fue interrumpido por el grito de alguien

Aaah, que...que paso aquí.-dijo asia viendo al cuerpo inerte que estaba en el suelo

Asia-chan, ese demonio lo hizo.-dijo freed

No le creas a ese padre loco asia, el fue quien lo hizo.-dijo iris quien acababa de despertar

Cierto, yo solo estoy aquí para ayudar, soy yusei por cierto.-dijo yusei

Iris-san, eres un demonio?.-pregunto asia viendo a iris

Si asia..lo soy.-dijo iris

Bueno, basta de charlas, primero me encargare de ustedes y después de ti asia.-dijo freed para al instante lanzarse contra yusei solo para que este desapareciera en un borrón.- donde estas..

Aquí imbécil.-dijo yusei apareciendo detrás de freed para volver a patearlo en la espalda mandándolo a volar contra la pared otra vez.- en serio.. ya me estoy cansando de esto..sera mejor que.-pero antes de que terminara se vio interrumpido debido a que un circulo mágico apareció en la habitación.- genial.. y ahora que..

Buchou..-dijo iris viendo como salia del circulo mágico una hermosa mujer pelirroja junto a una pelinegra, un rubio y una loli peliblanca (no voy a describirlos porque ya todos sabemos como son y si no sabes.. entonces no se que estas haciendo aquí :v)

Iris, estas bien?.-pregunto rias caminando hacia iris

Hai buchou..-dijo iris..

Perdón por interrumpir pero hay problemas.-dijo yusei señalando hacia un portal que se estaba abriendo en el techo llamando la atención de todos

Ángeles caídos, es hora de irnos..vamos iris.-dijo rias

Pero no podemos dejar a yusei y a asia aquí, tienen que venir con nosotros.-dijo iris

Lo siento iris pero ellos no son parte del clan gremory, así que no pueden venir con nosotros.-dijo rias

Pero no podemos dejarlos aquí.-dijo iris

No te preocupes iris, déjamelo a mi, yo protegeré a la monja y me encargare de los idiotas que vengan.-dijo yusei llamando la atención de rias

Tu? y quien eres por cierto.-dijo rias

Ah, mucho gusto, soy sasaki yusei y soy nuevo esudiante de la academia kuoh pero basta de presentaciones, es hora de que se vallan y de que yo haga esto, es hora de jugar... asuramaru.-dijo para que al instante su katana desprendiera un aura rojiza

Acaso eso es una sacred gear?.-pregunto rias sorprendida al ver la katana

Eh, si.. su nombre es asuramaru, es una hermosa katana,verdad,pero que estoy diciendo.. váyanse ahora.-dijo yusei

Bien pero tu y yo tenemos que hablar yusei.-dijo rias entrando al circulo mágico junto a su nobleza

Claro, lo que digas.-dijo yusei

Cuídate yusei-kun.-dijo iris

No te preocupes, no voy a morir aqui y ademas, no hemos echo lo que los novios jóvenes hacen, si es que me entiendes.-dijo yusei sonriendo haciendo que iris se sonroje

Pero que cosas dices, pervertido.-dijo iris para desaparecer junto con rias y los demas

Jeje, bueno.. Asia, quiero pedirte que todo lo que veas y escuches aquí, no se lo cuentes a nadie, ni si quiera a iris.-dijo yusei viendo a asia de reojo

Esta bien yusei-san.-dijo asia

Bien, que esperan idiotas, salgan de una vez.-dijo yusei enfundando su katana para que al instante se formara un circulo mágico y de el salieran 3 ángeles caídos, dos mujeres y un hombre, estos eran Kalawarner, Mittelt yDohnaseek.- haber trió de idiotas, parece que Dohnaseek no les dio el mensaje de la otra vez,verdad?

Yusei-sama, no es lo que piensa.-dijo kalawarner

En serio?.. entonces dime, que quieren hacer con la monja porque no creo que le hubieran ofrecido cuidarla como buenas personas que son,verdad.-dijo yusei

Eso es exactamente lo que hicimos.-dijo Mittelt

Saben, podre ser idiota pero no soy estúpido, digo, no soy ningún idiota, así que en este mismo instante quiero que regresen al grigori y se olviden de su estúpido plan y del estúpido de kokabiel que de el me encargare después, así que váyanse y llévense al idiota ese de ahí ... AHORA.-dijo yusei gritando la ultima parte para al instante el trió de idiotas desaparecieran junto a freed.- en serio... esos tres algún día me mataran del puro coraje

Disculpe yusei-san, usted es un ángel caído?.-pregunto asia viendo a yusei

Eh, si asia por eso no quiero que le digas a nadie, ni si quiera a iris pero bueno, por ahora es todo, creo que es hora de irnos.-dijo yusei

Esta bien, no diré nada pero a donde iré, ahora ya no tengo donde quedarme.-dijo asia

Mhm, que problema, bueno, puedes quedarte conmigo mientras soluciono donde puedes quedarte.-dijo yusei

En serio yusei-san, haría eso por mi?.-pregunto asia

Claro, ahora somos amigos y eso es lo que hacen los amigos.-dijo yusei sonriendo

Muchas gracias yusei-san.-dijo asia con lagrimas en los ojos

Vamos, no es para que lloren, ven.. es tiempo de irse.-dijo yusei caminando fuera de la casa

Hai yusei-san,-dijo asia para seguir a yusei

* **Cambio de escena: Iglesia abandonada** *

Maldición, tenia que aparecer ese idiota de yusei.-dijo kalawarner saliendo del circulo magico junto a los demás

Ahora que vamos hacer?.-pregunto Mittelt

Nada, seguiremos con el plan, solo hay que esperar a que yusei este distraído y actuaremos rápido y una vez con el Twilight Healing en mis manos, ni si quiera yusei podrá con nosotros.-dijo kalawarner sonriendo

Si tu lo dices.-dijo Dohnaseek

Si, yo lo digo, ahora llévense a freed , no lo quiero ver aquí.-dijo kalawarner

Esta bien, jefa..-dijo Mittelt llevándose a freed junto con Dohnaseek

Pronto, el Twilight Healing sera mio.-dijo kalawarner sonriendo


End file.
